


countdown

by deardream



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Na Jaemin, One Shot, nct au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardream/pseuds/deardream
Summary: this is inspired by the song “never the 1” by rosie.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Kudos: 2





	countdown

i could write 10 songs about 9 ways you fucked me over.

“y/n, are you okay?” jaemin asks. you give him a nod while staring at your table filled with papers full of lyrics. “you’ve been writing a lot,” you give him a confused look. you’ve always loved writing songs, so this shouldn’t be a surprise to him. “no, no, don’t get me wrong,” he gives a small chuckle. “but these lyrics, are you sure you’re okay?” he asks once again as he picks up a piece of paper and scans through the words written. you look up to him and let out a sigh. “writing is my only escape, jaemin,” you tell him as tears start to form in your eyes. he gives you a small smile, and gives you a hug as you cry on his shoulder. “i’ll talk to jeno for you, will that be alright?” you panic. you shake your head and look back at him, “no, you don’t have to. i’ll be fine, he clearly made his decision.”

only took you 8 days to forget 7 months together.

“hey, isn’t that jeno?” yeri asks. you look at where she was looking, and saw jeno with a girl. he can’t possibly be with a girl after everything you’ve been through, right? “oh” was all you could say to her. “do you know who she is?” you ask her. she shrugs and asks, “how long have you been together?” “yeri, you know we aren’t-” she cuts you off, “y/n, darling, you keep telling us you aren’t together, but you are practically together, everyone knows that by now, so how long have you been doing your thing with him?” “7 months, but we really aren’t together. he,” you pause and look at where jeno is. he’s smiling so wide, and you could hear the sound of his laughter by the way his eyes smile, “he never really asked, you know that.” 

your relationship with jeno is complicated, but everyone just assumed that you were both together. as much as you want to feel secured by the way he talks, by the way he holds you hand, the way he kisses every part of your face, the way he reminds you he loves you, you can’t. you can’t feel secured because there is no label. do you have the right to get jealous and mad at him when you’re not officially together? 

we were wrapped til 6 in the morning, 5 days a week.

“hey baby,” jeno comes in your apartment and gives a peck on your lips. you give him a smile and look back at the television. “how was your day?” he asks as he cuddles you. we aren’t together, you tell yourself. “it’s been good,” you say passively. he reaches out for your hand, and you instinctively stood up. “i’m going to get water,” you tell him as he gives you a confused look. “are you mad at me?” he asks as he follows you to the kitchen. you let out a sigh, and face him. “jeno, why are you here?” “baby-“ “don’t you want to stay with the girl you were with awhile ago?” you tell him bitterly. you really didn’t mean to say that, your emotions were just at its peak. jeno lets out a chuckle and pulls you into a hug and kisses your forehead. “baby, you know i love you, right? you’re my favorite person.” you should have known when he said that you’re his favorite person that there were other people. you should have known, but instead you wake up at 6 in the morning with his beautiful face in front of you. this has been your routine for the past 7 months. him, sleeping peacefully on your bed, beside you during the weekdays every week.

you said 4ever and left before i counted to 3

“i will love you forever. i am staying by your side forever, don’t forget that y/n,” jeno says as he caressed your face. his words and sweet voice repeatedly play on your mind as you see him, lee jeno, kissing a girl in your favorite café. you try your best to hold back your tears, and if it weren’t for jaemin and mark, you would have been crying your eyes out in the middle of the sidewalk. “hey y/n! how are yo-“ jaemin stops as he sees your state. “hey, are you okay?” “what happened?” they ask, but all you could do is cry. they look around and saw jeno, and they automatically knew what’s wrong. “let’s go to our place, okay?” mark says as he and jaemin guide you to their car. 

loved you a little 2 much, but i was never the 1

mark and jaemin tried their best to comfort you, but you assure them that everything was fine. you weren’t though. how could you be so stupid. you should have known. the door suddenly opens and you saw jeno and hear him happily say, “mark! naeun came back from the states, and we’re back together. we met up-“ he stops when he sees your fragile state. “y/n” he whispers. you give him a sad smile. “jeno, you asshole! how can you do this to-“ mark starts, but you stood up and give them a smile. “mark, don’t worry. thank you to the both of you, but i’m fine, really.” you let out a small laugh and look back at jeno. “uhm, call me when you’re about to get your things at my place” “y/n…” “oh, i could just drop them here tomorrow.” you give him a smile and left. before jaemin and mark could even stop you, you were now running out of their apartment on the way home.

when you arrive back at home that’s when you start crying your eyes out. you should have known that jeno was never yours. 7 months with no label, how did you even handle that? you should have known when he said that you were his favorite that there were other people. you should have known that you were just someone he used for when he’s lonely. you should have known you were never the one, but fuck you were so in love with him and this is what your love for him got you.


End file.
